Mentiras y Traición
by madchilla
Summary: Through relationships came love. Through love came arguments. Through arguments came betrayal. Through betrayal came revenge. The prequel to Me Abraza and No Me Dejes.


Goosebumps ripple across his heated skin as hands glided gracefully down his body, slithering down his sides. A breathless moan escaped his lips when fingers toyed with the button of his pants, pushing the metal through its loop before unzipping the jeans.

Course material slid down his shivering thighs and toned calves before he kicked them off. Ciel tried to dismiss the pang of guilt he felt bubbling in his chest and the pit of his stomach, ultimately failing. He couldn't help but let the condemning feelings overtake him. He allowed them to swim through his mind, mocking him for his unfaithfulness.

Chapped lips pressing against his neck, nibbling the skin there, pulled him from his thoughts, forcing himself to be engulfed by the man above him. His body was held by muscular arms, something most unusual to him. Ciel felt safe in this hold, but that didn't reel back the disgrace that hid shyly in his head. He would never admit it to the man littering his neck with kisses, but the heated saliva on his flesh sickened him—almost as much as he sickened himself.

_It wasn't always this way_, he thought as lips covered mouth, an invasive tongue slipping inside to tangle with his own. He returned the kiss. There was once a time when he craved this, craved the illusion of the thrill that concealed reluctant sentiments he felt for a certain someone. But that's all this was. It was a phantasm. A hallucination. Denial.

Ciel couldn't help the gasp that escaped at a particular sharp bite to his lower lip. His arms wrapped around the man above him, his nails digging into the skin of his adulterer's shoulders, dragging down causing harsh scratches to trail down to the middle of his back. At one point in time, Ciel would've begged the other to hurry up the process and take him hard—hard enough to temporarily erase the memory of painful words shouted less than an hour before that wouldn't stop replaying in his head.

There was once a time when Ciel needed this. It was his drug of choice—his remedy. His cure. His paramour was his therapist, the sex his prescription.

His body trembled with want, pleading for release, both physically and mentally. "Please…" he begged, breaking the contact between their lips. The other shushed him, giving him no time to respond before giving him what he wanted.

Ciel yelled at the pleasure coursing through his body, or was it the pain of his chest bursting? He couldn't do this anymore. He knew what he wanted. What he wanted was this to end. As much as he hated to admit it, the guilt clawing at him did nothing to diminish the arousal his heated body felt. _This is the last time_, he told himself. Those words seemed familiar. That's right; he said that the last time he found himself in this man's arms. He grunted when his slender legs were lifted up and placed over toned shoulders. It was happening fast. Ciel was teetering between the lucid reality that was soon to come and the promising fantasy he so wished he could obtain.

He just wanted to be happy. Not very long ago, he was happy—incredibly happy, the happiest he'd ever been. It was due to that one person, the person who always accepted him for he was, despite all of his faults. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt that great, and now, that overwhelming knowledge of destroying what he had was beginning to crash over him.

His eyes glistened, watering but he refused to cry. However it seemed these tears were out of his control. As soon as his lover stilled and made eye contact, he heaved a sob. Strong arms embraced him tighter; words of comfort were murmured into his ear. This made him cry harder. He needed this to end.

He pushed the chest above him, hoping to get the other off of him. "Let me up," he grumbled, pushing harder.

The other just shushed him, pulling him in even tighter. "What's wrong?"

Ciel squirmed from the man's touch, "I said let me up." He escaped from the other's grip and threw himself from the bed. He scampered around the familiar room, quickly collecting the clothes he had discarded earlier.

As he stepped into his boxers and pulled them up, that deep voice rang in his ears. "Where are you going?" the other asked.

Though he expected it, that was the question Ciel feared. Both of them knew the answer, the other just wanted to hear it come from Ciel. "I have to go," he said, slipping his shirt over his head. He reached into his sweater pocket and grabbed his keys. Just as he was about to leave the bedroom, arms wrapped around his waist, holding him back. He inhaled deeply when lips attached to his neck. "Don't go, Ciel. Stay with me."

Ciel grabbed at the wrists, ripping them off of him. "You know I can't do that." He had to go home. He had to return to his broken life and work his ass off to repair the damages he created. He had to mend the broken relationship he caused to fall apart.

"I know that you don't want him. It's never going to work out between you two," he said. "I want you to stay here with me."

That hurt Ciel. It hurt because it was incredibly false. He'd been with Alois for over two years and he very much felt attracted to him. He'd wanted him since the first time they met, and he still wanted him now. He wanted what they had. He wanted the way things were before he went and fucked everything up. "That's not true," he stated. He turned to face the taller male.

"It is true, Ciel. You can't deny it."

"No, it's not," he argued. He knew what he wanted.

"You're just in denial. You don't want him anymore. Please, I'm begging you. Stay with me."

Ciel sighed, "I'm done with this, alright? It was fun while it lasted but I can't do it anymore. Goodbye."

He made his way out of the bedroom and walked quickly down the hallway to the front door of his fling's house. Before he reached the door, his wrist was grabbed and he was pulled backwards. He cried out in pain when his arm was bent the wrong way. He raised his other hand and whipped his palm across the male's face. A harsh smack echoed throughout the room. "Don't you dare grab me like that."

Ciel's cheek stung from the returning the slap. "If you leave, you'll regret it," the man threatened, his voice sending shivers down Ciel's spine.

Ciel didn't respond. He avoided the man's intense gaze and spun on his heal, leaving the biggest mistake he'd ever made. He never regretted his actions, however. No matter how many people he hurt during the ordeal, he needed it. Though he hurt the one person he cared about most, he needed someone to show him how much he actually cared.

As he walked to his car, he tried to think of what he was going to say to Alois. He had a hunch that Alois knew what he was up to, but Ciel knew that the other was in denial. His boyfriend had a warped sense of reality, always wanting the perfect life. He wanted to believe he could see the good in all people and trusted far too easily. He was naïve and Ciel felt guilty for playing off of his vulnerability. Ciel was secretly intrigued by Alois's seemingly innocent mask when in reality, the blonde was actually very aware of the world around him and wasn't as immature as he appeared.

Ciel loved that. Ciel loved him.

Ciel didn't even realize it, but he was already in the parking lot of apartment the couple shared. He rested his head against the steering wheel and took a deep breath. He was ready to face whatever it was that made him betray Alois.

* * *

The boy sat in the cream recliner with his legs curled up to his chest. He wasn't sure when Ciel would come home—if he came home. It wasn't a rare occasion for Ciel to slip out of the apartment after an argument and not return until the next morning, looking disheveled in the same clothes he wore the night before.

It was painfully obvious to Alois about what his boyfriend was doing behind his back, yet he found it hard to believe. He couldn't fathom that the man he'd given his heart to would deceive him like that. There were nights when Ciel would crawl back into bed after staying out well past three in the morning and Alois could barely stomach the smell radiating off of him. Though none were visible, he could imagine the marks left by the other man on Ciel's throat. He pictured the map of kisses and bites trailing down Ciel's body and, despite it all, he would snuggle closer to him, thankful that he'd returned.

But he was sick of it. He was done letting this person make a fool out of him. He didn't deserve to be pushed aside for someone else, especially after two years. He wasn't going to play dumb any longer. Instead, he waited.

* * *

As Ciel approached the door to their apartment, he replayed what exactly he was going to say to Alois. He practiced the three words over and over again. He paused in front of the entrance, taking one more deep breath. He was ready to tell Alois how much he really cared.

He turned the doorknob slowly, in case he found that the other boy had fallen asleep on the couch as that happened frequently. Ciel stopped dead in his tracks at the site of his boyfriend sitting in the dimly lit room, eyes on him. Ciel swallowed thickly, closing the door behind him and locking the deadbolt before sliding his shoes off as he took off his jacket. Alois's angry expression erased all of Ciel's previously thought out apologies. He had to start from scratch—read Alois in order to say the right things to get him to calm down.

"You're home early," Alois stated, calmly. Ciel knew better, knew that Alois had an extreme skill of disguising his emotions by wearing a tranquil mask. Ciel once made the mistake of falling for the front and believing that his boyfriend forgave him and put their argument beside which just made Alois even angrier.

Ciel couldn't remember what triggered the fighting. It never seemed to end. One innocent comment would spark a series of arguments. Harsh words would be exchanged, tears would be shed, someone would be pushed to the side and Ciel would leave, indulging himself in what he thought he needed most. Repeat.

Ciel sulked into the small living room, plopping onto the loveseat across from Alois. "Yeah, I am," he responded. He was tired of fighting, sick of the pointless arguments. He didn't want this to turn into another fight. He wanted to lower himself to his knees and grovel for Alois's forgiveness—beg for the both of them to pretend what he did never happened. He'd bow to Alois and tend to his every need if that would keep him from leaving.

But he knew his pride was too powerful to allow himself to do that. Being stubborn had always been his falling point. Sometimes he wished he could crawl back to Alois with his tail between his legs and accept the unavoidable truth—the truth that had made itself present less than six months before. The three words that popped up continued to repeat in his head, the words that he almost spoke aloud. The words that scared the living daylights out of him.

He wondered if it was too late to say them now.

Judging by Alois's current stature, it was probably too late, but it wouldn't stop Ciel from trying. He stood up from the couch, stopping in front of his boyfriend. He grabbed Alois's wrists, gently pulling him from the chair. He spun them around before sitting down in the recliner, settling Alois in his lap. His arms wrapped around his waist and he buried his nose into the crook of his neck, inhaling the sweet scent. "Before you say anything," he murmured. "Let me explain."

Alois sighed, letting his head flop backward. "Don't bother, Ciel. I know what you've been doing. You must think I'm an idiot if you thought I wouldn't figure it out. I figured you'd be smart enough to shower before coming home, though."

Ciel gulped. Alois was pissed. He tightened his grip around his boyfriend's middle. "Al, I know I fucked up but I'm done with it. I'm never going back."

Alois stretched his back over his lover's chest. "Am I supposed to believe that? Forgive me if find it hard to." He tried pulling out of Ciel's embrace, but Ciel just held him tighter.

"I don't expect you trust me..."

"Good…because I don't," Alois interrupted.

"As I was saying, I don't expect you to take me seriously, but I have to tell you something," Ciel waited for the other to reply, but when he received no response, he continued. "I've known for a while, but I was scared to tell you. Alois, I love you."

Before he knew it, Alois was out of his reach and his cheek stung from the second slap his face took that night. Cold azure eyes glared daggers through him. "How dare you," Alois hissed. "How dare you come back here and pretend like nothing happened; that you didn't betray me."

Ciel got up from the chair and approached the other, "That's not what I'm trying to do, Alois. I'm not pretending that nothing happened," before he finished, Alois already had spun around, avoiding him completely and stomped to their bedroom. Ciel followed. "Please don't walk away from me, just listen."

"I'm sorry Ciel, but I don't want to listen to you right now. I don't even know why I'm apologizing to you…I don't want to listen to you. In fact, I want you to leave. I don't want to have to look at your face. All it's doing is pissing me off. Please, just go."

Voices were rising. Things weren't going the way Ciel planned, not even close. He should have known this was going to turn into a fight. It was inevitable. "You can't do that, Al," he said, his voice getting louder. "I live here too, you can't kick me out."

Alois sat on the bed and looked up at Ciel. "Please, Ciel. Just go," he pled. "You never had any problems with leaving before. What's the difference now?"

Ciel approached the bed with caution, not wanting to upset the other any more than he already had. He took a seat next to the blonde, pulling him into his embrace once more. "The difference is that I love you, Alois. I'm sorry I never told you before, but it's true. I love you so much."

Ciel was shoved off and tumbled to the floor. "No!" Alois shouted. "You have no right to say that to me right now! You have no right saying that when you come home fucking smelling like him! You fucking smell like him, Ciel! How do you even have the nerve to say that when you were just fucking around with someone else less than an hour ago?"

Ciel sat up, rubbing his sore back. "I know I fucked up, but please, just listen to me. I love you, Alois. It dawned over me tonight how much I care about you and how I could never lose you. You're so important to me and I didn't realize until now."

"Wow. Your little bitch sucked so bad that you had to come home and tell me this?"

"Would you stop bringing him up? He has no importance to this. He's nothing to me, I promise you. He was never anything to me. Starting now, we'll never have to deal with him again."

"We? Ciel, there is no 'we' in this mess. It's just you. You did this. I don't know what I did to deserve you stabbing me in the back but I certainly never cheated on you. I would never do that to you, despite what you've done to me. I'm not going to ask again, please get out of here."

Ciel sighed, staring at the floor. This fight was over. "Al, please. Please just listen to me for one minute."

Alois turned away from him, "I'm done listening to you tonight. Do whatever the fuck you want. Stay, leave…whatever. I don't fucking care. I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed." He threw the throw pillows to the floor, narrowly missing Ciel, who remained there. .

Ciel closed his eyes, sighing. He lost this fight. He hoped that in the morning, he'd get a second chance to talk to Alois—to show him just how sorry he was and how much he really cared, how much he regretted his actions. After a few moments, Alois spoke up once more from beneath the covers. "If you're planning on staying, shower first. You smell like sex and it makes me want to puke."

Ciel didn't argue, instead he nodded. He realized that the best way to get on Alois's good side once more was to just listen to him. His shower was short. The water was hot as he scrubbed away all evidence of his infidelity. He went back into the bedroom with a towel around his hips to fetch a fresh pair of boxers before climbing into bed with the love of his life. At first, Alois subconsciously fought away from Ciel's touch but he ultimately ended up in his arms.

Ciel buried his nose in his lover's hair, taking in the scent he'd loved for so long. His heart pounded in his chest in suspense. He just wanted things to be back to normal. He wished he could go back in time and change his decisions.

It wasn't possible. For that reason, tears streamed down his face as he held the most important person to him for what could be the last time. He couldn't lose Alois. He couldn't live without him. He cried because he feared he already lost him.

* * *

_An angered man stood at his kitchen sink, peering out the window into the dark night. The only site of life was the flickering street light down the block. He took a sip of water before setting the glass gently down onto the counter. Thoughts raced through his mind._

_He couldn't believe Ciel left him._

_He thought what they had been something strong. He knew Ciel didn't care for his boyfriend. Ciel cared for him and he cared for Ciel…so deeply._

_He could give Ciel everything. How could he turn him down like that? How could Ciel just walk away from him?_

_He wanted Ciel. Ciel didn't know what was best for him._

_The man grinned. "I know what's best for him," he muttered before heading to his basement to prepare._

* * *

_Hey guys! So this idea kind of just popped up and slapped me across the face yesterday. I've been working on it ever since. Yep, this is the prequel of Me Abraza/No Me Dejes. I'm actually very proud of the beginning but things just go down hill from there. I loved the story line and plot, but I'm so incapable of writing dialogue, especially fighting and drama. None the less, I am proud of this and I hope you all enjoy!_


End file.
